Pokemon: Hanno - Demo 000 - The Squirtle One
by RyanMc95
Summary: This is a short demo of a story I have been working on for a short time, if there is enough interest I will be happy to release the rest, though I thought I would put in a short chapter to see what we're thinking. Please review.


Notes: This is a taster of a story I have been working, still not finished yet, though this is a chapter from a little way in to the story, if it gets many likes and requests, I may start putting the full thing up.

Just as Ryan and Jordyn entered Route 105, they met a young child out playing with his Pokemon, he heard the couple talking about wanting to add more Pokemon to their teams and he spoke up.  
"If you want more Pokemon, you should go to the Morlyn Meadows further up."  
"What can we find in the meadows?" Jordyn asked with a smile.  
"Well, its close to the Myrtle Beach, so along with the typical grass and normal type Pokemon, a few water types tend to make their way on to the fields as well, I swear I saw a Dratini once!"  
"Wow, a Dratini." Ryan said. "Well thanks for the advice, we'll go straight there." He added.

They began to walk down the route, before long, they ended up reaching a steep hill down towards the meadows, the path got thinner as it meandered over the top of the hill, but they figured there would be a safer way on to the meadows further down the path.  
"Come on then." Ryan said. "You're going to have to stay behind me along this path, its not wide enough for the both of us." Jordyn nodded in agreement before they both started along the thin pathway. Jordyn occasionally grabbed at Ryan's hand to regain her balance, it was tough to stay up, and the path didn't seem to be widening any time soon. After a few minutes walking across this path, it took a long bend right, and could be seen to widen after this bend, Ryan sighed in relief.  
"Thank god, nearly there. Jordyn looked up ready to reply when she lost her footing, grabbing at the only thing she could, she pulled Ryan down the hill with her and they ended up rolling over one another, all the way to the bottom of the hill. The moans and screaming soon turned in to laughter as they realised there was no danger, finally they stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill with Jordyn landing on top of Ryan. Jordyn continued to laugh before realising she was still on top of Ryan, she stopped before they looked in to each others eyes.  
"You wouldn't have lasted this long if I wasn't here you know." Ryan said with a smile.  
"I could say the same thing to you." She replied also with a smile.

A few moments passed, until Jordyn was blasted with water knocking her off Ryan. They both looked to the left to see the culprit. It looked back, before falling to the ground with laughter. Jordyn stood up, with water dripping off her.  
"SQUIRTLE!" She shouted. "You're mine." She took out a Poke ball and threw it in front of her. "GO! EEVEE." An Eevee materialised from the white energy ready to battle. The Squirtle was no longer on the floor, it was just as ready as the Eevee was. Out of the battle, Ryan took out his Pokedex.

_"Squirtle, the water type Pokemon, it shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

"This could be tough Jordyn, be careful."  
"I can more than handle this." Tension built around the makeshift battlefield as the Eevee and Squirtle were locked in a stare down, waiting for each other to make a move.  
"Eevee, tackle." Jordyn instructed the Pokemon, it began running towards the Squirtle, but before any contact could be made, the Squirtle had retreated in to its shell, the contact Eevee made served only to knock the shell a few yards. A moment passed with no movement from the Squirtle, suddenly, a spout of water came from the hole its head had retreated to, it hit the Eevee knocking it back, the Eevee struggled to its feet.  
"Alright then, if you won't come out." Jordyn threw a poke ball at it, the ball bounced off Squirtle's shell and a red energy came out of the ball as it opened, the Squirtle was drawn in and soon it had vanished in to the ball. The ball dropped to the floor and shook.  
"If it gets out, use charm okay Eevee." Jordyn said. The Eevee nodded. The ball shook a few more times, it stopped shaking, but the Squirtle was not done, it broke out of the pokeball at the last second. Eevee growled, and Jordyn seemed to do the same, but the Eevee remembered its orders, it used charm. The Squirtle soon became infatuated with the pokemon, long enough for Jordyn to give the next order.  
"Swift attack, now." Eevee generated stars which were flung at the dazed Squirtle, they each connected dealing great damage, the Squirtle was forced backwards, landing a few feet away. Jordyn threw another pokeball at it. Jordyn seemed to step closer to the poke ball each time it shook, finally, it had stopped, success!

"Wow, a Squirtle, they're quite rare, well done." Ryan said  
"I'm so happy we decided to come to these meadows."  
Ryan turned away. "We didn't really have a choice." He said with a smirk.  
"What was that?" She turned and looked at him with a look of frustration on her face.  
"Nothing my darling." He replied sarcastically. "Shall we continue?" She nodded at him.  
"If this is the first thing we met here, there must be some interesting Pokemon around the area."  
They continued to walk through the meadows, they saw a lot of Pokemon in the distance, a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash grazed close to the tree line, while further to the North, another herd was running across the meadows, this time, a herd of Doduo and Dodrio.  
"There could be plenty of great Pokemon in here for us to capture." Jordyn remarked.


End file.
